Eight Second Ride
by Levicorpus-30
Summary: Sandor drained the remaining mouthfuls of his bottle as he watched the sun making its final farewell over the horizon and thought to himself "I'm too old for this shit". Sandor lives a solitary life in Montana just him, his horses and the quiet. When he's offered a deal his life changes. Sansa needs to escape and concentrate on her goals and freedom. Modern AU SANSAN
1. Chapter 1

Sandor sank slowly in the worn leather couch on the porch of his cabin, taking a long swig from the bottle in his hands he leant backwards into the familiar softness and heard the creaks and groans of the worn out springs as they adjusted to his weight. Letting out a sigh of pleasure Sandor looking ahead gazing at the rolling pastures ahead of him and the seemingly endless expanse of sky that was slowly fading from the pinks and oranges of the sunset into the blues of dusk. Sandor had lived in this cabin and stared at the same Vista for over 10 years now and it never failed to amaze him as he watched the sky work its mysterious dance of colour as it changed. Sandor loved it here, he found that for once he finally felt peace. He slowly rolled his shoulders back hearing the pops of his back as he stretched out. "Christ I'm getting old" he thought to himself. His day had been taken up coaxing a sorrel filly into thinking that he wasn't going to hurt her. Sandor could understand the filly's reticence in trusting him, he was an intimidating man. He accepted that at 6ft 8" and built like a Mac Truck he intimidated most living things. When he was younger he'd used this fact as a weapon, a shield that protected him from getting to close to people. He drew stares from people where ever he went it wasn't until people got a look of his face that he saw the horror dawn upon them and the stares turn from interest to disgust and fear. Sandor's face was wracked by large twisted scars that started from above his hairline and stretched to well under the shirt he was wearing. He used to wear this as an almost badge of honour, using it to scare the men who sort to take advantage and horrify the women who were drawn to him. Sandor's face bore the remains of someone who once a long time ago may have been handsome. He wasn't what people would cause call classically handsome, he wasn't like those blond stuck up pricks he saw swanning around the town and bars near the ranch where his Cabin was. But there was something that drew women to him until they saw the other side of his face.

Taking another long draught from the bottle in his hand he thought about his plans for the next day he had a new load of horses being brought down from Saskatoon. His broker Bronn had got him a good deal on a few horses from a rancher in the north. It'd had seemed to good to be true when Bronn had told him the price for the horses.

 _Bronn had gone quiet on the phone_

 _"Spit it out, go on there's got to be a catch no one sells horses of that quality for that price" Sandor snarled into the receiver._

 _"Well….." Bronn breathed uneasily. "you see the Ranchers got this daughter…."_

 _Sandor put the phone down and rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes, picking the phone back up he caught the last of Bronn's excuse_

 _"so you see she just needs somewhere to crash."_

 _"Hold up, Hold up." Sandor rasped " Run that past me again"._

 _It transpired that the Rancher had a 19year old daughter who had been clearing up in the barrel racing scene around Saskatchewan. His daughter now wanted to experience life on her own breaking and competing her own horses and needed a place to base herself. The rancher had told Bronn that he would make a deal on any horses that Sandor wanted to buy and would also pay handsomely for his daughter to spend time, as Bronn put it "learning the ropes with a grimy old fucker like you". The rancher apparently wanted his daughter to have the best experience and couldn't think of anyone better than Sandor to do this._

 _Sandor groaned into the phone "How good a deal are we talking here?"_

 _Sandor ran the numbers quickly though his head taking into account the sum the rancher would be paying for his daughter to stay with him the rancher was effectively paying Sandor to take his horses off him._

 _"so the old man really wants his daughter to come down here then? What was his name again?"_

 _"Ned Stark" Bronn replied "You must remember him? Might be a bit before your time buddy, but that guy was King long time ago. Held every major title in the North"_

 _The name rattled around Sandor's head with a dawning realisation that he knew exactly who the old rancher was._

 _"Jesus Christ Bronn! Why didn't you tell me this earlier"_

 _Sandor knew the old rancher he'd heard stories of his glory days riding the biggest and toughest bulls. Until he'd had the one of the worse crashes in the ring. The old man had smashed both his legs and needed one amputating swiftly putting an end to his golden reign. The man had gone on to breed some of the most highly sort after horses in the business. Famed for their determination, resilience and speed the Winterfell horses were known across the country for being some of the best in the business. It was this name that had attracted Sandor when Bronn had approached him with the deal._

 _"I told you it was a good deal" Bronn replied_

 _Sandor could hear the grin on Bronn's face as he spoke_

 _"Doesn't hurt that the girls easy on the eyes too."_

 _"Fine" Sandor said "Tell him he has a deal"_

Sandor drained the remaining mouthfuls of his bottle as he watched the sun making its final farewell over the horizon and thought to himself

"I'm too old for this shit".


	2. Chapter 2

****Just a word of warning this chapter includes physical assault and emotional abuse.****

Sansa stretched her arms above her head catching her wrists on the metal bed frame. She slowly opened her eyes blinking at the bright light that was pouring in through the window. She glanced at the clock on the night stand that gladly informed her that it was 09:28. Sansa sat up quickly in bed snapping awake almost instantly.

"I'm late"

she said to no one in particular. She was positive that she had set her alarm for 7 O'clock, however the wake up call had never come.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched again. Today was the day! Sansa had been looking forward to this day ever since her father had told her that she was going to go out into the world and stand on her own feet. It wasn't that Sansa wanted to leave Winterfell Ranch or the family that she loved so dearly behind, it was just that she needed to get away after all the crap of the last year.

Sansa thought back to the previous year at 18 she had just finished high school and was looking forward to a summer on the road touring round rodeos and competing. Sansa and her friends had planned a big night out before they all went there separate ways at the end of the summer. Most of her friends were going off to university in various parts of the country or to go and work on various ranches for a year. This didn't interest Sansa she was so focussed on her summer of riding that everything else paled in comparison.

They arranged to meet in the entrance of a rodeo about half an hour out of town. As Sansa pulled into the parking lot she saw Shae, Margaery and Jeyne clustered around the entrance. As she made her way over smoothing down the blue check shirt she wore, she was glad she had chosen this shirt her mother told her it brought out the colour of her eyes; which she wholly agreed with. As she reached her friends they all gathered in a circle speaking loudly and becoming shrill in their excitement.

Margaery turned to Sansa linking her arm through hers and started walking into the crowd of people in front of them. As soon as they hit the crowd Sansa's senses were overwhelmed by the sights, sounds and smells of the rodeo; it was so bright with neon lights advertising food stalls, the smell of frying food and the excited chattering of the crowd.

As the girls walked up the stand to take there seats Margaery turned to Sansa

"Do you think he'll be here tonight?"

"He who?" Sansa replied distractedly as her eyes wandered across the seated crowds.

"God Sansa!" Margaery exclaimed "what rock have you been living under? Joffrey Baratheon! That's who!"

Sansa's head snapped back to face Margaery

"Joffrey Baratheon?" Sansa said looking hopeful at Margaery. " Oh, I hope so"

Joffrey had been a year ahead of Sansa and her friends in High School. She remembered him vividly. Tall, muscular and blond he had been every girls fantasy date; he would swagger down the hallways smiling and winking at every pretty girl he passed. Rumours circulated the school of Joffrey's prowess in nearly every aspect of his life. He seemed untouchable and unattainable to mere mortals such as them. Sansa was smitten from the day she laid eyes on him.

Sansa fidgeted with her top smoothing it down again then raised her hand to her hair running her fingers through it staring around wide eyed searching the crowds for a tell tale blond head. She barely realised that Margaery had continued talking whilst she'd been lost in her thoughts.

"… so yeah, he's now out doing the rounds on the circuit making a name for himself. Doing rather well by all accounts" Margaery finished with an air of finality to her voice.

Sansa turned nodding in agreement although she was unsure whether she completely caught everything her friend was telling her.

Sansa soon forgot about her thoughts of Joffrey as the rodeo started, she let the atmosphere of the event wash over her, cheering when the rides went well and holding her hands over her mouth when the riders hit the floor with such force that she was shocked when they stood and walked away.

As the loud speaker blared into life announcing the next rider Sansa's eyes widened as the commentator informed the crowd that Joffrey Baratheon was in the chute.

Sansa watched as the horse burst forward from the chute with such speed and ferocity that it looked like it was flying across the arena sand. She held her breathe as she watched as the horse bucked, leaped and twisted in the air whilst the rider remained firmly on its back. As the timer sounded to let the crowd know that Joffrey had lasted the required time; she jumped to her feet cheering wildly.

After the rodeo had ended the girls were stood around discussing where to go next. Margaery and Sansa wanted to go to the all night diner for food and soda. Whereas Jeyne and Shae wanted to go the bar a few blocks away that was a well known watering whole; popular for riders and buckle bunnies after the show.

"It took me all week to beg for my sisters ID" Shae whined "I've agreed to do all her chores till I go to university"

Sansa looked at Shae who was staring at her pleadingly grasping the borrowed ID in her hand.

"Fine" she conceded "But I'm not drinking anything, I've got practise in the morning and I'm driving home"

Shae whooped with joy grabbing Jeyne's arm and started marching in the direction towards the bar. Sansa fell into step with Margaery letting out a resigned sigh.

"you never know…" Margaery teased "HE might be there?"

Sansa didn't need to ask this time who HE was, she smiled and felt her spirits lift as a small idea began to flower in her mind. Joffrey might be there. Sansa raised her eyes to the sky sending a small prayer to whatever deity might be listening hoping against hope that he would be.

As Sansa eased herself into the booth she looked across the bar to where Shae and Jeyne were stood with a group of men who were cheering as they sank shot after shot of liquor. Sansa shook her head laughing to herself thinking how rough her friends would be in the morning. She took a sip of her water as she let her eyes wander around the bar noting Margaery deep in conversation with a tall handsome man. At the end of the bar surrounded by blonde women who's clothes were that little too tight and make up a little too garish she saw him. Sansa let her eyes drink in the sight of him. Not as tall as she remembered but still handsome nonetheless. Sansa started as Joffrey looked up and their eyes locked, she saw him smile and lick his lips as she watched him. It was as if he dared her to look away first. Sansa felt a blush rising up her neck colouring her face as she looked away back to the table in front of her. When she tried to steal another glance she saw him striding towards her in the booth. Sansa's heart began to beat rapidly as she watched as he slid into the booth moving so close to her that they were nearly touching.

"Hey there…" he drawled exuding a confidence that had an aura of it's own.

"Name's Joffrey. Joffrey Baratheon"

"I know who you are" Sansa mumbled as she took a sip of her drink "you were the year above me in high school"

"oh really? Whats your name?" Joffrey asked silkily

"Sansa Stark" Sansa replied

"Well haven't you grown Miss Stark?" Joffrey purred as his eyes wandered up the shirt she was wearing lingering for a fraction too long on the swell of her chest.

Sansa squirmed under Joffrey's gaze unsure what to say.

"So what brings you here Sansa?" Joffrey spoke the syllables of her name rolling off his tongue.

"Me and my friends have been to watch the rodeo tonight and thought we would stop here afterwards" Sansa explained.

"Did you see my ride?" Joffrey asked sharply

"I did" Sansa answered "You rode beautifully"

"I know" Joffrey replied reaching into his back pocket pulling out a shining buckle and throwing it down on the table.

Sansa picked the buckle up turning it in her hands admiring the shiny item and running her fingers over the engraving that marked the surface.

"You can keep that" Joffrey said nonchalantly "I've got loads at home"

"T-t-t-thankyou" Sansa stammered awestruck at the gift that he had given her.

"Tell you what you can give me your phone number in return" Joffrey said looking into her eyes "then we're even" he reached across the table grabbing her phone which lay next to her glass. He hurriedly tapped some digits into her phone and called his own. "No excuse now Sansa. Call Me"

Joffrey placed her phone down and picked her hand up raising to his mouth and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Remember call me" were his parting words as he sauntered back to the group of tacky women who were shooting daggers in Sansa's direction.

Just as Joffrey and his group of women turned and left the bar. Margaery rushed up

"Sansa, it's Shae" she panted "she's thrown up everywhere and been kicked out. Can you drive us home?"

"Sure, lets go" Sansa answered

" Were you talking to who I think you were talking too Sansa?" Margaery questioned as they walked out into the moonlight the coolness of the night a sharp contrast to the stuffy overheated bar

"Maybe" Sansa answered coyly

"Well girl, well done. Did he get your number?" Margaery asked.

"Yes he did" Sansa smiled, thinking back on how he had really forcibly took it rather than been given it.

"Just be careful Sansa" Margaery replied with a solemn look

"Okay…" Sansa answered thinking it strange that Margaery looked serious all of a sudden.

And it so it began Joffrey pursued Sansa doggedly, texting her frequently asking to take her out, to go for a meal, to come and watch him ride. Sansa complied, meeting every request he made no matter the hour or other arrangements which she had made. Six weeks into the relationship Sansa started noticing changes in Joffrey he wasn't always the happy, charming man that she grown to know. He would often fall into rages when things did not go his way or he lost in the ring. Sansa tried to make him feel better about the perceived slights he imagined; tried to buoy his confidence when he had a unsuccessful ride.

The first time he hit her was 8 weeks after they met. Joffrey had fallen two seconds into a ride. Sansa rushed to his side afterwards comforting him trying to quell the anger she could see rippling behind his eyes. He spun round and lashed out hitting her back handed across the face. Sansa stood there dumbfounded the pain starting to radiate across her cheek. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes then turned and ran. She reached the back of the stands her breathe coming raggedly as she tried to quash the sobs that were beginning to fall from her mouth. She raised her hand to her cheek feeling the sting and heat from the place where he had struck her. Sansa looked up and saw Joffrey running towards, she turned and started to walk away quickly trying to put distance between herself and the man who had just hurt her. She felt a vice like grip on her wrist and spun round to face him. Sansa stared into his face and watched as he crumbled and began to cry. She numbly heard him mutter apologies and excuses for his behaviour, his platitudes were like a balm to the pain in her cheek. Each disclosure of regret and promises to never do it again, easing the fear and pain she felt. As he wrapped his arms around her and lowered his mouth to hers she leant into the kiss thinking that her world had righted itself again.

However things didn't stop. Joffrey began to become more moody and falling into a rage with more ease, Sansa became more the focus of his frustration and Joffrey left no leeway in making sure that she knew it was her fault. As slaps became punches and kicks the bruises became harder to hide. Sansa withdrew from her friends and her training fell by the wayside as she tried to make sure Joffrey was always happy, always content and that she gave him no reason to be angry with her.

Sansa had arranged to meet with Joffrey on a Friday evening at his home so that they could spend the evening together. As she knocked on the door she heard muffled sounds of people moving inside. She waited patiently at the door until it creaked open and she was face to face with Joffrey's house mate.

"Hey" he grunted "he's in the back" Sansa watched as the man walked away leaving the door open. Sansa walked through the door and slowly closed it behind her. As she walked down the hallway which she knew led to his bedroom she braced herself mentally wondering what mood he would be in. As she reached the door she heard the loud music coming from a speaker inside; Sansa knocked on the door not wanting to intrude. When there was no answer she knocked again this time a bit louder. When there was again no answer from the other side she gathered her courage and grabbed the handle twisted it and walked in.

Nothing could have prepared her for the vision that was in front of her. Joffrey was laying in bed with her arms thrown casually behind his head smiling lazily up as a woman ground herself down on him. The woman had her head thrown back in apparent ecstasy making sounds that far outweighed the tenacity of their actions. Sansa stood for a few seconds before she grabbed the nearest thing to her and launched it in the direction of Joffrey's head. The cup which she had thrown missed its intended target smashing on the wall above where Joffrey lay oblivious to the other person in the room. As the cup broke apart Joffrey whipped his head round and snarled at Sansa. He grabbed the unknown woman throwing her roughly to the side of him as he advanced towards her. Sansa backed out the room and began to run for the front door to escape. She felt as she was tackled to the floor behind then roughly turned over. Joffrey straddled her and began to rain punches down on her face, Sansa felt as her nose cracked and warm blood gushed into her mouth. Sansa tried to scream but nothing would come as Joffrey placed his hands around her throat closing her airway. Suddenly Sansa felt a weight being lifted from her as she saw Joffrey being pulled off of her by his house mate.

"You fucking bitch" Joffrey howled "who the fuck do you think you are. I'll fucking kill you"

Joffrey fought against his house mate who had him wrapped in a bear hug. Sansa stood and ran from the house and jumped in her car. She thrust the keys into the ignition and peeled away from the kerb as quick as she could. Once she had put a few miles between herself and Joffrey she pulled over and broke down in tears. Unsure of what to do she did the only thing that sprung to her mind. She pulled her phone out and called home.

In the six months that passed since Joffrey attacked her there had been occasions where Joffrey had tried to contact her at one point turning up at her home howling at the window for her to come down and talk. It was only when her father walked out onto the front porch limping along with his crutch under one arm and a cocked shot gun under the other did Joffrey turn tail and run. They had gone to the Police after the attack who had taken photo's and asked questions. Joffrey had been given a warning for his attack on her; something which worried and angered both Sansa and her father.

Sansa became a shell of her former self withdrawing from her friends and throwing herself into training for barrel racing. She started to travel chaperoned by her father to competitions where she wiped the floor with the other competitors. Sansa was soon becoming more confident and more determined to succeed. On her 19th birthday Sansa informed her father that she thought it was time for her to spread her wings and to try and make it on her own. Ned Stark looked at his daughter who smiled at him trying to convey her wish to do this. Ned returned his daughters smile and informed her that he would look into it. It was a few weeks later when the bloodstock broker Bronn Blackwater was visiting looking to source some horses for a client in Montana. It was then that Ned was struck with an idea. Ned and Bronn had known each other for years; back to their days when they competed together on the circuit. Bronn had saved his life and his sanity after the accident. He trusted his implicitly.

"Who is he. This man Bronn?" Ned asked

"Sandor Clegane" Bronn replied "he's a trainer near Billings. Good at what he does too."

"Clegane" Ned repeated "How do I know that name?"

"He's a bronc rider, well was until 10 years ago. Had a huge wreck at the Stampede. Hasn't competed since. Got himself a nice little set up now though. He's honest Ned, brutally so sometimes but he knows how to get a song out of any horse" Bronn informed him as he watched the bourbon swirling in the glass that he held.

"Hmm" Ned muttered "Does he take apprentices?"

Bronn spluttered "Clegane!... I don't quite rightly know, he's not an easy man Ned"

"It's my daughter Bronn" Ned spoke looking down into his own glass "She needs to get away from here, there's to many things here and memories. She deserves a fresh start"

Bronn nodded, he had heard the awful things that had happened to Ned's daughter Sansa.

"I'll tell you again Ned, he's not an easy man. But he's a good one. Been through some shit in his life too. I'll ask him but I cant guarantee what the answer will be. But I honestly believe he would be good for her Ned"

Ned smiled across at Bronn "make him whatever offer you need too"

Bronn raised his glass to Ned and smiled draining the remnants of the bourbon.

Sansa looked at herself in the mirror giving herself a pep talk.

"You can do this" she murmured "You deserve this"

Sansa stared at her reflection in the mirror the declarations not quite reflecting the thoughts in her head.

As Sansa descended the stairs she saw her father stood at the bottom holding the keys to the truck and trailer which were loaded and ready to roll. Sansa looked at her father and smiled she leant over and softly kissed him on the cheek

"Thank you Daddy"

"Your welcome sweetheart. Stay Safe"

Sansa took the keys from her fathers hand and hitched her bag up her shoulder as she walked onto the porch she saw the truck waiting for her. As she swung herself into the cab, she adjusted the wing mirror and saw her father reflected in it. Sansa turned the ignition and eased up on the clutch slowly easing the truck away from her home. She smiled to herself as the ranch rolled away into the distance.

"A new start".

 **Hope your enjoying the story so far. Love it? Hate it? Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sandor stood in the early morning light at the back of his cabin, he took a long draw on the cigarette in his mouth watching the smoke dance and curl then fade away to nothing as he exhaled. He took a swig of his coffee grimacing as the bitterness hit the back of his throat; then relished as he felt the surge of caffeine through his veins. He sighed staring at the barn that was a few hundred yards from the back of his home.

"It's definitely seen better days" he thought.

The barn whilst tall and intact was peeling and looked decrepit. The white paint had faded to grey and the red tinge of rust showed through the metal fixings. Sandor dropped the butt of his cigarette extinguishing it firmly with the heel of his boot. As he walked across the uneven ground to the wide door of the barn, Sandor grabbed the bolt which slid swiftly and decisively letting the doors swing open. The smell of horses hit Sandor like a welcome relief. The smell of warm horseflesh, hay, straw and the acrid sting of the manure permeated his senses and Sandor felt a calm unfurling in his chest like a cat stretching in the sun.

Sandor walked up to the closest stable looking over the door which contained the small sorrel filly which he had been working with the previous day, the filly's ears pricked in interest as he held a handful of maize out to the animal. The filly took tentative steps towards him elegant head stretched out in front of her but Sandor could see the apprehension in her eyes. The filly got within inches of his hand before changing her mind rushing to the back of her stall snorting in fear Sandor smiled at the horse

"Not today then little one?" he spoke gently to the fearful animal.

Sandor let the maize run through his fingers and heard the soft patter as it hit the ground. The horse would find its way to the food in its own time. Sandor walked slowly down the alleyway of the barn checking in each stall as he passed. Sandor loved these early mornings where it was him and his horses the time allowing him to slowly appraise the animals and mentally work out the activities that he needed to complete that day. As Sandor neared the end of the stalls he took a deep breath and walked to the last door on the left. The tall black horse stood regally in the back of the stall resting a hind leg dozing in the early morning sun that filtered in through the slats in the side of the barn. Sandor watched for a few moments as the dust motes in the air floated in the sun. Sandor softly clucked his tongue and watched as the horse recognised him and sauntered over; ears pricked in expectance of some food. As the horse moved its head over the door it nuzzled Sandor's pocket expecting him to give him some small treat. Sandor ran his hand down the horses neck marvelling in the satiny finish of the horses coat and the powerful muscle that lay beneath the exterior. Sandor felt the horse nip at his arm when he hadn't been quick enough to feed him. This horse amazed Sandor, Stranger was a monster of a horse at least 17hands high, unknown breeding and very highly strung. The horse had been known to pin people in the corner of his stall and to try and throw himself over his stable to attack people as they walked by. However Sandor had a very soft spot for this horse. Stranger had found his way into Sandor's barn five years previously, a young 2 year old colt all balls and not much brain. The horse had been so aggressive that even Sandor was unsure if there was anything that could be done for the animal. Over time Sandor had gained the horses trust and watched as he settled into barn life. Stranger wasn't to be trusted and the only person who handled him was Sandor himself. However what the horse lacked in sweetness he more than made up for in skill and raw talent. Sandor had never known a horse so well suited to ranch life it was almost as if the animal new which way the steers would run before they knew it themselves, Sandor had harboured dreams of using Stranger to make a comeback into the world of rodeo the horse would be perfect for bull-dogging.

Sandor dumped a bucket of grain out into the horses manger and watched for a few seconds as the horse ate heartily lazily flicking its tail and pawing the ground in frustration. Sandor turned and walked back down the alley and towards the cabin. He looked at his watch it was a little after 6am. Bronn's had said the girl would be there at around suppertime. She was in for a long drive she thought slightly impressed that the girl was hauling the horses herself, it wasn't an easy drive. Sandor's ranch was about an hour outside of Billings at the base of the Pryor Mountains a straight run but once past Billings the winding tracks that lead to Sandor's ranch were deep, rutted and not well maintained. Sandor stalked back into the cabin and looked around at the detritus of the previous nights empty bottles of beer lay on the kitchen counter, washing up was piled in the sink and the layers of dust across the surfaces were thick. Sandor grabbed a dish rag and began to scrub earnestly at the pots watching as the water turned murky in the sink. Once the dishes were on the side draining Sandor gathered the empty bottles throwing them in the trash and casually flicked a cloth over the dust on the surfaces. Sandor stood back and looked at his efforts, the place looked cleaner than had in weeks but it was still dirty. Sandor walked down the hall way past his bedroom to the small spare room next to his and opposite the bathroom, as he entered he looked at it. It was sparse, a narrow bed with an old patchwork coverlet, a single pillow greying with age and a worn rug on the floor. Covering the walls were pictures of Sandor's glory days of riding bronco's and a watercolour of the Pryor Mountains. It wasn't much but it was clean, honestly Sandor didn't give a shit what the girl thought but he thought he better try to make a good impression. Walking back to the kitchen Sandor opened the refrigerator looking at it's contents, an open tin of beans, a few bottles of beer and a container of milk that had definitely seen better days.

"Better go to the store" he thought to himself.

As Sandor shrugged into his jacket and gathered his keys he looked round and smiled at his home. It wasn't much but it was his. As he walked to his beat up Ford F250 the paint chipped and scratched Sandor patted the hood as he did everyday opened the door and swung himself into the drivers seat. Turning his head over his shoulder he slowly backed the truck up and turned around. As Sandor hit the road and started the drive to the nearest town, it wasn't much of a town just a few low houses, a trailer park, a general store and a bar that served food and drink. As Sandor eased into the main street, he parked up outside the store got out and shut the door behind him. He saw an old man sat outside the store and nodded to him as he walked past. He saw the old man look in confusion at him then look away when he noticed the scarring on his face. As Sandor entered the store he heard the shrill bell that rang out to announce him. The girl behind the register looked up and smiled at Sandor, Sandor grimaced back at her. Ros was probably one of the only women he knew who didn't draw back from his face in disgust. A long time ago Sandor and Ros had attempted to date but it didn't work out; they'd found that there wasn't the spark of attraction that they'd hoped there would be but found that they got along famously. The girls air of humour and dirty laugh the perfect foil to Sandor's severe countenance.

"Hey there Sandor" Ros smiled

"Alright" he replied gruffly

"Didn't think I'd see you here today, whats up?" the girl laughed

"Need to pick up a few things" Sandor replied grabbing a few items from the shelves. Sandor wandered the aisles grabbing some bread, beans and a pack of bacon. Sandor found himself stood in front of the shelf that had shampoo and conditioners. He wondered to himself whether he should get some to put in the bathroom, try and at least make the girl feel welcome? Sandor picked up a Bottle of lurid pink 2in1 shampoo and conditioner. Strawberry Surprise the label proudly read, the picture of a fat cartoon strawberry blazoned above it. Chucking it in the basket he was carrying Sandor made his way to the register. Ros rang up his shopping but paused when she picked up the bottle of shampoo. She looked at Sandor questioningly.

"Strawberry Surprise Sandor?" she asked sardonically

"Give it a rest woman, it's not for me"

Ros raised a questioning eyebrow in Sandor's direction

"Something you want to tell me?" she laughed trying to supress a laugh.

Sandor told her about the deal with Winterfell ranch in Saskatchewan and his impending house guest.

Ros let a long breath out from her nose "well, well, well Sandor aren't you the lucky guy? When does the girl arrive?"

"This evening" Sandor replied shortly

"Well that's good then, be nice to have some new blood around these here. Be sure you bring her to the bar once she's settled in. I'd like to meet this girl"

"Will do Ros, can I get a bottle of bourbon and a pack of marlboro as well?"

"Sure thing" Ros said turning to grab the items "you not getting anything for the girl?"

"Fine, whatever you think" Sandor replied becoming increasingly frustrated with Ros

Ros gathered up a six pack of light beer and put it in the bag with Sandor's other goods.

"That'll be $56.27" Ros smiled sweetly at him,

Sandor grumbled as he pulled three twenties out of his wallet and pocketed the change when Ros handed it back.

"I'll see you around Ros"

"You sure will big guy." Ros replied turning to read a magazine behind the counter.

As Sandor got back in his truck and started the drive back to the ranch. Sandor shook his head at himself laughing inwardly

"fucking shampoo and light beer" it'll be all over the town by sundown if Ros had anything to about it. That would not be good for his fearsome reputation. But Christ he needed this deal to pan out if it succeeded and he had a regular stream of Winterfell horses to work with he'd be set. If it took making the chit feel welcome in his home then he'd do it.

Around town he was known as the Hound, he wasn't entirely sure how he'd picked this name up. Ros said it's because he was always snarling at people. Sandor didn't give a shit what people called him behind his back, no one was ever brave enough to call it to his face. No one was brave enough to even look him in the face.

As he pulled into the driveway of the ranch Sandor looked at the clock on the dash showing it was 11:30am more than enough time to get some work done and take Stranger out on the trails. Sandor walked into the kitchen opening the fridge shoving his purchases into it and stalked to the bathroom putting the offensively coloured shampoo on the window sill. Sandor walked into his bedroom peeling off his jacket and replacing it with a red plaid shirt, he rolled the sleeves up to just above his elbows Sandor looked down at the scars that littered his lower arms each one told its own story of bar fights and steer wrestling. Sandor some days thought he was more scar than man.

Leaving the cabin he stalked to the bar and grabbed the saddle and bridle for Stranger, walking slowly down the alleyway. Once he reached Stranger's stall the big horse had his head hanging over the door eyeing Sandor and the tack with suspicion. As the horse lowered its head to allow Sandor to slip the headpiece over his head and ears he threw his head into Sandor's side.

"Oof, you big idiot watch what your doing" he said jokingly to the horse.

The horse just stared back without an answer for him. Sandor threw the saddle over the horses back and adjusted the cinch under his stomach. Leading him out into the mild afternoon Sandor swung himself up into the saddle adjusting himself as he sat down. Sandor clucked to the horse and encouraged him to walk forward. As Stanger found his stride Sandor let out a long breath and took in his surroundings; he liked it here it was so peaceful and different than the rodeo circuit that had taken up so much of youth and had taken so much of himself. At 20 years old Sandor was young, dumb and full of fire, piss and vinegar, Nothing was to much and he sought out the biggest thrills that ife could give him. No bronc was too bad and no stake too high. He chased every high he could find and found himself in too many situations with buckle bunnies who just wanted to chalk up a fuck and say that they had screwed Clegane. Sandor knew that he meant nothing to any of the women he had fucked during that time, he was glad for any tail he could get but afterwards he knew those girls would be sat around discussing who they'd screwed and looks of awe and horror would be bestowed on the girl that had fucked him.

Sandor remembered the wreck he'd had at the Stampede. The horse was mean and he was pissed after downing half a bottle of bourbon before his ride. Sandor's grip loosened as the horse twisted and threw him to the side. It was as if in slow motion that he saw himself falling and the horses hooves raining down on his head and body. The crowds said that he was lucky to have come away from that with his life. After 6 months recovery and physiotherapy Sandor moved to the ranch determined never to set foot in the rodeo ring on a Bronc again. He was too old for that sort of shit. Sandor was happy training cutting horses and working with the difficult horses that had reached the end of the line.

As Stranger walked back into the yard of the ranch Sandor glanced at his watch shit it was 5.30 the girl would be here soon. He'd been out longer than he'd hoped lost in the thoughts of his years gone by. Sandor led the dark horse back to his stall and removed his tack, rubbing the sweat marks from the horse he stroked the horses face gently and thanked him for a pleasant ride. Sandor stored his tack and made his way slowly back to the cabin. He needed a shower after his ride he could smell himself and it wasn't pretty. Sandor walked into bathroom and slowly stripped his shirt of flexing his back as he did. Unbuckling his belt and top button he drew the zipper down and shucked his jeans off before toeing his feet out of his boots. Sandor turned the shower onto full and waited whilst it heated up. Staring at his reflection in the mirror looking at the scars that ravaged his face he felt sickened. Sandor turned his attention to the toothbrush by the side of faucet picking it up and applying toothpaste he slowly started to brush his teeth the mirror started to fog up blocking his reflection only then did Sandor look up spitting the foam from his mouth into the sink and stepped into the shower. Sandor placed a hand on the shower wall and let the water run over his head and down his back and shoulders feeling the tension melt away under the hot water. Sandor gathered the soap and started to lather it across his chest and arms as he worked down to his groin he felt himself stiffen with the contact against his cock. Sandor took himself in hand and started to stroke his length with firm sweeping movements. Sandor thought back to the last woman he had screwed a pretty brunette with a foul mouth who he had picked up in the bar in town. The woman had rode him fast and hard in the back seat of the truck and as soon as it had started it had finished. Contact was minimal throughout the whole encounter and as Sandor leant in to kiss the woman she pushed him away.

"what do you think you're doing?

Sandor was speechless as she drew closer and whispered in his ear

"this was only a dare you ugly fucker! I needed to bag the big bad Hound. You think I'd let you kiss me? Look at you."

Sandor didn't know what to say. He snarled at the woman, opened the truck door and pushed her unceremoniously from the truck. Sandor stalked around to the drivers side climbed in and peeled out of the parking lot leaving the whore laughing in the dirt.

Sandor felt himself going limp at the memory and let out an exasperated sigh. Putting some shampoo into his hands he massaged it into his hair then rinsed it out watching the suds slowly be carried away by the drain at his feet.

Sandor stepped from the shower and grabbed a towel from the rail. Wrapping it round his waist he left the bathroom heading towards the kitchen he looked at the bottle of bourbon on the counter but decided he didn't want to be half pissed when the girl turned up. Grabbing a beer from the fridge and twisting the top off it he took a long swig the beer tasting off as it hit his freshly brushed mouth. At least it wasn't the piss water that Ros had told him to buy for the girl. Wandering back to his bedroom Sandor grabbed a clean pair of jeans and a white crew neck t-shirt hastily pulling them on; he shrugged into black shirt leaving it open. Taking another long draught from the bottle Sandor went and collected his dirty clothes and boots from the bathroom dumping them in a pile inside his bedroom by the door. Sandor pulled his boots on and went to sit on the porch to wait for the girl.

An hour and two beers later Sandor was sat on the old couch on his porch when he saw the tell-tale dust cloud of a vehicle approaching up his driveway. Sandor watched as the truck and trailer pulled to a stop in front of his cabin and the drivers door creaked open. Sandor couldn't believe the small dainty thing that swung herself down from the drivers seat. Wearing cut off shorts, a tank top and boots with a black baseball cap pulled low over her eyes she walked over to where Sandor was sat.

"Hey there, Mr Clegane isn't it?" the girl spoke

Sandor looked down at the girls face upturned towards him looking earnestly into his face. Interestingly she didn't flinch away when she saw the scars on his face, he thought. He noticed she had pale porcelain skin, vivid blue eyes, a full mouth and a pretty snub nose with a small bump on it giving away that some point in the past she had broken it.

"Mr Clegane was my father" Sandor replied gruffly "It's Sandor"

The girl looked a bit taken a back by the tone of his voice but he watched as she rallied her courage and stuck her hand out

"I'm Sansa, Sansa Stark" the girl replied

Sandor took the girls small hand in his larger one and shook it.

The girl turned and began to walk towards the trailer to open the gate to unload the horses. Sandor watched as the girl walked away her seemingly endless legs and small waist with a tumble of auburn hair pouring down her back from the pony tail sticking out of the back of her baseball cap.

"Damn" Sandor thought to himself "Bronn was right she is easy on the eye".

 **Thankyou for reading! Hope you like it! If you did or you didn't please review! Constructive criticism always welcome!**


End file.
